To the Fallen and Risen
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: When all was said and down he was finally able to face them, tell them everything he never got to say. It wasn't fair that they were gone and he was still there, but that was the way things were and he had to move on. He owed it to all of them. Post Game Spoilers with past Link/Mipha.


**Before you start warning a little forewarning: this story contains story spoilers (obviously) and has a slight time skip. Don't worry, it's not too terribly long. Hope you enjoy the read!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Link would have liked to believe nature or maybe even the goddesses had chosen to give him a break today with predominately clear skies and a low breeze. It not only made the journey easier, but it put his nerves at ease. Since Ganon's defeat Link had noted the weathered seemed a tad bit…calmer, more subdued. With every breath he took he found a newfound appreciation for life and what it had to offer.

Or more accurately what it had left to offer.

As his memories of old returned his feelings regarding the landscape became increasingly complex. When he first awoke to Hyrule he was literally speechless, having pretty much all your memories lost would tended to do that to you. His first sights of Hyrule were of a beautiful land barefoot of any type of notable civilization save for small towns. He'd walked for what felt like miles until he found a town actually people. A part of him found joy in the whole affair, sure there was the frustration at not being able to remember anything, but the sheer vastness of the world around him had been enough to make him mostly forget about it all. Bit by bit, slowly putting the pieces together, it was a little fun at first. That was the child that had managed to survive in Link throughout all the training and trials he'd undergone. Like all things though an end had to come eventually.

First it was the king whose daughter he'd sworn to protect…and then he got to Zora's Domain.

A sudden jolt of pain shot through his chest almost manifesting on his face. No one was around to see the pained expression on his face. Horses weren't exactly the best conversationalist, at least not ones you purchase for a single day's travel that is. Link considered his solitude a blessing as the jolts of pain turned his face from calm into a mass of knots that hung close to his chest. His teeth gnashed in anger and sadness that had yet to detach themselves form the memories. He'd braced for it though, this was a day where he'd be doing a lot of that-confronting the pain of memories.

Tossing his hair to the side was a sudden gust of wind that seemed almost refreshing and cooling. The pain and sadness melted away bit by bit allowing him to look upwards towards the small hill he was currently heading to. Link wasn't in a hurry to get there, he had the entire day to himself and he was going to make use of it. As painful as it was being apart from Zelda and the others he felt he could bear it for a single day, and they had thought so too. When they figured out what his request was no one had given him a second glance, only a nod of approval and nothing else. Link remembered finding a quiet place to chuckle to himself; he'd spent all those early years learning how to hide his emotions, and apparently it had all been for nothing.

" _Do you still feel as if you have?"_ Impa ahd bluntly asked him as he turned to leave.

" _It's just…well, it's all I've ever…all I used to know."_ He'd shyly responded.

" _Hm, strange. You never put that front up when you're speaking to Paya, or Sidon. I can name a few of the villagers you never put that shield, and I can tell you why."_ The centuries old Sheik's smile was a rare thing, and usually when it was seen it came with a very tantalizing piece of information. _"Because somewhere inside you have no reason to shield yourself. If I recall that shield always came down when Mipha was around."_

Once a majority of his memories had returned Link realized something rather important: his stoicism was little protection against Impa's intelligence. Not only did the former advisor have centuries' worth of experience on him, but he'd gotten sloppy in trying to hide his emotions, which had become increasingly harder to control.

" _When you get there just let it all out. No man can live with all his feelings stored in a vault, never being able to express them even when such a thing is warranted. Expression is proof you're still alive."_

Impa had probably deduced him being alive was actually part of the problem. Running a hand over his bright blue tonic he felt another jolt of pain shot up his spine, only this wasn't as severe as the last ones were. This blue tunic he wore, no one else in all of Hyrule possessed anything like it. None of had been made in a hundred years…and probably wouldn't be made for another three or four years at best. Despite that he would still wear it, out of duty and out of respect.

Coming upon an old weathered stone column overtaken by greenery he decided this would be a good place for his horse to rest. Tying it down he made sure the length was reasonable for her to graze and wonder a suitable distance. That length of rope cost a pretty rupee, but money wasn't a problem for him. Come to think of it money had always been a pretty low on his list of priorities because he'd been born into noticeable wealth. Sure he had to work his way up the financial latter after his hundred year sleep, but even that had paid off in the end.

Each step he took seemed almost painfully because his legs seemed to weight a ton each. There were almost thirty steps and each one hurt more and more. At the end of them he'd reach the altar where he would be confronted with the truth. Another gust of wind blew, this time from the south seemingly pushing him forwards. It looked like even Mother Nature wanted this done.

At the end of the steps lay a battered tholos whose greenery had been cleared away, recently. Time had worn the place down leaving it a crumbling shadow of what once was; Link remembered it had been that way one hundred years ago. A hundred more years had battered it down to the point it was nothing but a stone platform surrounded by a ring of rocks and broken columns with four new additions.

It had taken some time, almost a month, but the hillside tholos had been converted into something of a makeshift grave. Link and Zelda had decided it would do until a proper unified memorial could be created in honor of their fallen comrades. The best craftsmen in the land, at the moment at least, had devoted all their efforts into crafting the four mementos that lay before him.

"I…I'm sorry for taking so long. Not to make excuses, but I've been a little bit…busy." The blond Champion started in a somber voice. He sat cross legged facing the four stone-carved markers. Even if they were only placeholders facing them down was extremely painfully.

Daruk's was a mass of fire coiling around his Boulder Breaker, a fit of craftsmen that had been handled solely by the Gorons. They would accept no other takers, not that anyone was willing to take that honor away from the fiery tribe. Reflecting light the chiseled stone seemed to appear the color of brightly colored flames-courtesy of the countless gems and jewels intermixed in the carving.

The fiery glow of Daruk's marker played off the grave next to it. As opposed to the flame-like radiance that was the Goron Champion was the focused lightning of Urbosa's marker: a mass of cackling lightning with her scimitar and shield sitting at the base. Out of respect for their Champion's personality and outlook the Gerudo hadn't gone overboard in decorating her marker with excessive jewelry. When hit by sunlight the carved lightning glowed emerald green with a mix of different colors from the few jewels that been added to the mix. A sword planted in the ground with shield at its side surrounded by a funnel cloud of lightning, a perfect icon of the proud Gerudo Champion Link had come to look up to as an older sister.

To the right clashing against the wind was were the fierce gales that marked Revali's grave. Like the other two Revali's Great Eagle Bow was surrounded by a great whirlwind that reminded Link of his old ally's own magical gift. Unlike Daruk and Urbosa's graves Revali's was primarily silvery and azure winds with some tints of navy thrown in reflecting the color of his feathers. Anyone who saw the marker would know immediately what kind of person, warrior, Revali was just as he would have wanted.

The final grave, the one at the far left end was the most beautiful, at least in Link's opinion. The Zora could have gone with a fierce series of waves clashing or a watery tempest rising up much like Revali's whirlwind. Instead, they went with swirling tendrils of water that sparkled just as the sea does on a clear day or night. The image of strength was left to the real-sized replica of her Lightscale Trident. Serene and graceful, yet powerful and determined, just like the Zora Champion Link had…

"I always hated reconstruction, I'm sure you all knew that." He began scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "As you all can guess the past two months haven't exactly been easy. For anyone. I read all those old books about how Hyrule had to pull itself back from the brink time and time again, I never thought I'd actually have to play a hand in doing that. I always thought of myself as stopping it from reaching the brink." A humorless laugh left his lips seconds before a strong gust of air ruffled his hair and clothes. Whereas before it was warm Link felt it had turned into a cold winter gale. The smile he had forced onto his face fell from his lips and his arms went limp. "I'm…I'm sorry to all of you."

Five Champions of considerable skill and ability, all of them trained and prepared to face Calamity Ganon and seal him with the help of the Princess of Hyrule. Of those five four of them were dead, and the one that was living was the newest and perhaps the least skilled out of all of them.

Revali hadn't just been the best archer amongst the Rito, he was possibly the best archer in all of Hyrule, and he could fly. Daruk was practically a fortress on legs with the offensive power of a platoon. Mipha wasn't just a healer, but one of the best spear-users of her time. Her ability to injure and even kill was matched only by her ability to heal and sooth in the physical and emotional sense. Urbosa…she hadn't just been the leader of the Champions, but the leader of the Gerudo, a fearsome tribe in their own right. Magic and martial skill in equal prowess just like the rest of the Champions in two areas. Then, there was Link…the youngest and single-skilled of the group.

He was the only survivor, the one who had lived while the others had died fighting for their lives against evil made real. He was the one that had cheated death. He was the one who had been left to avenge the others. He was the one who had been left to shoulder the fate of Hyrule on his shoulders, alone.

He was the one that had succeeded where the others had failed. He had saved Hyrule, or whatever was left of it from Calamity Ganon.

Those thoughts were supposed to fill him with elation and sweet joy. Now sitting before the makeshift graves of his fallen comrades Link felt only nagging emptiness.

"What? I had no great accomplishments of my own so you killed them and left me do what they could not?" His voice was completely devoid of emotion just as the sky above him was devoid of streaks of darkness riding the wind. In the first weeks following Ganon's defeat he'd dreamed waking up to see a sky completely covered in darkness and Ganon's demonic vintage soaring across the sky. This wasn't what he had wanted, deep down the victory over Dark Beast Ganon had not gone the way he pictured. He and Zelda weren't supposed to have been standing on a barren field watching the demonic boar fade away alone. _I wanted it to be all six of us. I wanted…I wanted…I wanted YOU to be at my side. I wanted to hold your hand. I wanted to hold you…tell you it's over and that we could start our own lives._ Like an axe Link's head fell obscuring his eyes from view. He bit his lips and balled his trousers in frustration in an attempt to contain the flood of emotions threatening to break through. _Not yet, please don't let it happen yet._

As his memories had returned his view of the wild had changed. It went from wondrous and enchanting to cruel and mocking. Whatever landmarks he passed, places where they say something had once stood he shrugged off. When his memories returned he couldn't shrug it off because he remembered there was actually something there other than forest, rocks, and monsters camping out. He had actually felt an uncharacteristic sense of fury whenever he came across Bokoblins making their home in an abandoned home he knew once belonged to a loving family or couple. In some cases they hadn't been making a home but a torture chamber, a hideout, or something equally foul. That fury is what gave Link the power to cut down them in silent fury without caring about their dying screams and protests. With each death he felt the anger inside him dissipate. It never lasted though as when he fell asleep the memories resurfaces as dreams and he'd awake with a new fury or despair.

If it weren't for certain people intervening he might have forgone sleep all together. "You probably would have had words for me Urbosa." He managed to sputter out managing a sad smile; he had experience pulling himself back together from emotional breakdowns. Urbosa's pep talks were partially to thank for that. "Sorry about spending so much time downgrading myself, though I'm sure you'd be telling me to keep going. What I came here to tell is everything's coming along well. It's slow, but we're putting the kingdom back together. I'll start with the basics for all of you, Hyrule is only a kingdom in a loose sense. Though everyone still calls her princess Zelda hasn't exactly taken a liking to the idea. She lives in Kakariko Village just like me. A few people are upset but she actually seems pretty happy with it, she gets out and talks with the villagers every day, even working the fields just like them. I don't know if this is proper form for a royal, but I think in the long run it'll do her a lot of good. Don't worry though Urbosa, I'm still keeping an eye on her like I swore I would."

A slight tremor shook the hilltop though Link didn't seem worried. He laughed a little looking to the far west were he could faintly make out the outline of Death Mountain. He supposed that would have been a good place to start. "The Gorons are still as feisty as ever Daruk. They're doing just fine in case you're wondering, well, better than fine really. You…you never got to meet, your descendent Yunobo, if you did you'd like him. He may seem cowardly and a little hesitant at first, but he's got courage and bravery. I know because he helped me shut down Vah Rudania. I don't even know where to begin in telling you how dangerous the entire ordeal was, between the Guardians, monsters, and the volcanic lava I seriously didn't think we'd have a shot, neither did Yunobo. Heh, despite all that he still went with me to stop it. It got pretty bad in some spots, but he never ran away no matter how much he might have wanted to. Like I said, he's got courage even if he doesn't believe he does. It's like you always used to tell me, courage is a flame that has to be nursed into becoming an inferno. His spark is there and I'm sure one day he'll be a chief, and if not a worthy candidate to become a Champion. I'll be there helping him along like you did me." He added with a wink.

Releasing some of the tension in his shoulders he turned to the right leaving him facing Urbosa's marker. The cackling lightning that had been carved in her honor reminded Link of the thunderstorms she could so easily conjure with a snap of her fingers, and her fury which she had bequeathed onto him. "I know it probably boils your blood that Ganon was once a Gerudo, for the record his opinion hasn't changed my views or anyone else's. Well sort of. I don't know exactly what things were like one hundred years ago, but the Gerudo have gotten a little more…prickly around men. The new chief is taking steps to remedy that though so don't worry." He paused in order to catch his breath as well as calm the embarrassment rising within him. Makeshift or not there were certain things he just couldn't tell Urbosa, especially with Revali's grave not five feet from him. _If he ever found out what I had to do to get into Gerudo Town he'd never let me hear the end of it. Din's Fire, knowing him he'd take a picture of it and frame it for all of Hyrule to see._ "Riju, the new chieftain of the Gerudo, like Yunobo she doesn't think she's ready, but I believe she is. Just like how he accompanied me to stop Vah Rudania she rode with me to stop Vah Naboris. Before we left she gave me a few tips on riding a Sand Seal. I'm not going to lie to you, the whole thing was terrifying, but I actually had some fun. We worked together, she with the Thunder Helm blocking Naboris' lightning while I shot out its legs. Seriously, she's probably the best sand rider I've ever seen, besides you of course. She actually reminds me a lot of Zelda- young and not thinking she's ready for her duties. You wouldn't be surprised to know the two of them have actually become pretty good friends." Leaning back a little Link fondly watched the clouds drift over the sun as he recalled Riju and Zelda's first meeting. Getting into Gerudo Town was far easier since he didn't have to cross dress courtesy of Riju's official decree. "Thanks to the Gerudo I can at least tell you Hyrule's economy has taken its first steps towards recovering. Riju says it'll probably be years before the kingdom has a thriving economy, but she's going to do the best she can. Based on what she and the Gerudo have done so far I'm optimistic."

There was a lot he wanted to say to Revali, some of it good and some of it bad. Neither of them could ever say it though everyone saw it-they were rivals. For a time Link was jealous of his skill in archery as well as his ability to fly. Those two things made him far more versatile than Link who was stuck running along the ground with nothing but swords and spears. All those years ago when he proposed settling the matter one on one Link felt the exact same way. If not for Calamity Ganon he's sure they would have had that long awaited battle. "I'm sure it would have been one hell of a battle. Of course given how I am now I'm sure I'd be able to take you. A hundred years ago, I'll admit you might have given me some trouble." He jested almost imagining Revali standing before he scuffing at him. "There's only been one Rito in all these years who can match you with a bow, he helped me reach Vah Medoh. His name is Teba, I'd say he's like you except a little less arrogant and more stubborn. You two would probably butt heads but still get along. Lately I hear he's been training the next generation of archers using what he claims is your technique. Heh, you can rest easy knowing the archery that defends Hyrule will have come from you. I promise I won't let my skills grow rusty, I'll keep myself sharp so when we meet in the next life you and I can have that one on one."

He wished he had more to say, that there was another grave or that someone would interrupt him. If a boom of thunder sounded he would have fled down the hill, taken his horse and rode off. He waited, a part of him hoping in the distance thunder would sound giving him an excuse to retreat. Sadly no such thing happened, it was only Link and the wind. Shifting his body he faced the final grave marker unable to lift his head up.

When his mouth opened to form words nothing but mumbles came out. His mouth felt dry and his heart beat faster and faster. Before the aquatic-themed grave he didn't even know where to begin. Several ideas formed in his head only to be shot down as quickly as they'd been born.

" _Well? Go on! If you spend all your time watching her some other guy will sweep her off your feet while you're busy cowering behind a tree!"_ Daruk had once barked at him when his cowardice had grown too great for him to bear.

"E-Everyone's well! Everyone's doing well!" The Hylian finally spoke still unable to bring his head up. "Y-Your father…a-and your brother…y-your mentor…everyone's…everyone's…doing well. They all miss you though. I-I can't tell who missies you more, but every day Sidon and Muzu stop by your statue. Everyday. Your father can't because he's the king…but…he…he." The jolts of pain returned with a vengeance forcing Link to pause again. The grasping of his hands was so great he could actually feel his own fingers beginning to dig into his legs. On his lip he could taste blood. "Sidon's become strong every bit the kind of person you hoped: strong, compassionate, and wise. There's no doubt when your father steps down he'll take the throne, everyone knows the throne's in good hands. He…really looked up to you, he still does, says he wants to be the kind of leader you would have been proud of. He's on the right track I can tell you that much, as far as royals go he's definitely amongst the most capable I've ever met. As for Muzu…after…after we…stopped Vah Ruta we…patched things up. He's taken on new students, including a few Hylians. I really…don't think any of them will be able to match your skill with a trident. I've been all over Hyrule and none of them have been on your level of skill, hell, I haven't even come close. You'd…you'd love to see the land now, it may not be much but a few villages and ruins but Mipha you'd…you'd…"

As soon as he said her name he knew he was done. Lunching forward his head met and the ground and the tears he'd holding back all came pouring out. Twin rivers cascading from his eyes and one sob after another left his throat. His sword hand balled into a fist he repeatedly slammed against the ground again and again in frustration. Her name, her face, her voice, all the things he'd done his best to suppress exploded completely overtaking his mind.

None of it had been fair, not the way it played out or where they had been left.

" _If anyone ever tries to do you harm then I will heal you."_

 _Where?_ He cried into the ground. _Where are you to take this pain away Mipha?_

" _I hope you know…that I will always protect you."_

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Mipha. I'm so sorry." The surviving Champion sobbed digging his red hurting fingers into the rock. She had promised to always be there to protect him, but he had been unable to do the same for her.

Despite everyone's encouragement he found it hard to wear the armor Mipha had crafted for him. In time he realized he _couldn't_ wear it, not without feeling the crushing sense of guilt threaten to drown him.

He'd never even gotten the chance to tell her yes, he would have liked to spend the rest of his life with her. Even when he'd avenged her death and interacted with her spirit he hadn't had the courage to tell her yes. Now she was gone forever and he'd never be able to tell the three simple words everyone wanted to hear in their lives.

Hero, Champion, no, he was neither of those things when faced before her grave marker. He was a coward, one who'd failed to protect the woman he loved and failed to tell her that her feelings weren't one-sided.

A puddle of his own tears had formed beneath his head which he added to by the second. There was no one around to see him, the Hero of Hyrule, Hero of the Wild, completely and totally break down. His tears continued to fall until in the corner of his mind a memory clawed its way to the surface then assorting itself in front of Link's eyes.

" _For Mipha's sake, I must become a just ruler to the Zora. And for her sake you must live and restore peace to Hyrule once more. It's what she would have wanted the both of us to do."_ As they stood before her statue Sidon had spoken those words with absolute resolve and clarity. In silence Link had agreed with him, his face still brimming with a few tears he'd let loose upon recalling their last meeting before confronting Calamity Ganon.

 _I've restored peace to Hyrule…so now I'm supposed to live? How can you expect to do that without you?_ Finally he found the strength to hold his head up and gaze at the trident and waves that represented the Zora he loved with all his heart. Holding up his battered and bruised hand he felt a familiar calm wash over him as a miniature whirlpool gently spun in the palm of his hand. Looking from Mipha's grave to the others he pictured how each of the Champions would react to seeing him in this state. They all would have helped in their own way: Daruk would have bear-hugged him nearly crushing his bones, Urbosa would have patted his head, and Revali would have uttered a few scathing yet encouraging words.

Above all else they would have told him he was still a Champion and a knight with a kingdom to protect.

He pictured Mipha cupping his hand in her own while giving him a comforting smile. Link returned the nonexistent smile softly shutting his palm as if she were helping him along the way.

 _We know that you're hurting, but you can't let that stop you._

 _You're the last one left, so everything we are, our duties…_

 _All of it falls to you and we know you can handle it because…_

 _You're the strongest of all of us._

At last the river of tears came to a stop, almost exactly as the clouds that had obscured the sun passed letting the light shine atop the hill once more. The shine of each of the markers created something of a localized rainbow before Link. It was a heartening sight, something he'd have to bring Zelda and possibly Impa along to see. For Zelda this probably would have been enough to bring tears to her eyes just as it had done for Link.

Wiping the tears away he stood up, now wearing a strong smile on his tear-stricken face. "I'll come back in about a month or so let you all know how things are going. I'll if I can bring Zelda with me…she would like to tell you guys how things are coming along herself. "

He was the last Champion, the last to join and the only one to survive Calamity Ganon's onslaught. That was one fact he couldn't change no matter how hard he tried. What he could change was what happened from here onward.

Link looked back at the hilltop marked with four graves creating a small rainbow. One day he believed his grave marker would be added to the four, preferably beside his Zora lover's. What it would look like he didn't know; perhaps the Master Sword surrounded by a coat of weapons or expelling rays of light. Whatever it was it was up to him to decide how he was remembered and what it was for. Raising a solemn fist he bid his comrades farewell and started down the steps, another cool wind blowing his hair to the side.

* * *

 **If I could rate Breath of the Wild on a scale of 1 to 10 I'd give it a 7.9 based on my experience. It was above average and I will say it brought some new ideas series, but it fell short of making use of the potential it had. I feel this is glaringly evident with story and its characters, some of which are probably some of the most colorful ever seen in a Legend of Zelda game. It sucks that by the time you meet them the Champions are dead (ESPEICALLY Mipha) and that they're appearances are limited to one or two flashbacks rather than having more or NPCs comment on them and give them a little more backstory with the exception of Mipha. Second there's the characters who help you get to each Divine Beast, I feel a lot more could have been done with them especially when the final battle against Calamity Ganon took place. Hell, at least in the credits they could have showed everyone celebrating that the force that had made Hyrule a living hell for the past hundred years was finally defeated.**

 **This complaint is partially why I wrote this one-shot. Overall I was pretty happy voice acting was being added, it was something of a hit and a miss with some voices fitting and others not so much (Zelda's English VA being my big one). I was happy they actually gave a reason for Link's stoicism in-story, but I feel it might have been taken a little too far. In some scenes he comes off as a little emotionless when I feel any person would have good reason to be emotional. The Champion scenes are probably the biggest offenders for me, no smiles, no frowns, just Link standing there with a straight face. That's kind of why in this piece I had Link speak what I feel he felt for each Champion: Daruk and Urbosa the cool older siblings, Revali as the respected rival, and Mipha as the lost love (fanon). In this story I wanted to portray Link finally letting go and grieving over the fact the woman he loved was dead, his comrades were too, his family was dead, and the kingdom he devoted his life too had fallen. All are prime ingredients for a little bit of survivor guilt which I'm sure any person would feel after being put through that.**

 **I've got two LoZ stories bouncing around in my head, one a Breath of the Wild little mini-series taking place after the game's ending and another one for Hyrule Warriors. Hopeful I'll be able to get around to both by April when most people will have finished the game. Until next time! Leave a Review and happy St. Patrick's Day!**


End file.
